


Doing a 69 - a Touken Ranbu 69min Prompt Challenge Collection

by Lianya_Fisticuffs



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 悲伝 結いの目の不如帰 あらすじ - 末満 | Touken Ranbu: Hiden Yui no Me no Hototogisu - Suemitsu
Genre: #tkrb_69min, Angst, Drag Queens, F/M, First Time Doing Prompts, Fluff, Konnosuke Help Me, M/M, Mofu Mofu, One Shot Collection, Other, Slice of Life, Sword boys whoo!, Talking, Too Much Talking, Touken Ranbu 69min Prompts, Tousute, fuwa fuwa, prompts, some crying involved, tkrb69 prompt, 刀剣乱舞69MIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianya_Fisticuffs/pseuds/Lianya_Fisticuffs
Summary: The Touken Ranbu 69-minute Challenge is back! As someone who's barely been a year in sword-boy hell, I think I'm going to take a crack at this and see how I fare. Prompts are useful when you just need a good reason to put fingertips to a keyboard and bash out brain juice. I'll try my hardest to clean up and apply a nice gloss on these before they arrive here. I'm still very much a writer-in-progress, but I hope these will be great at visualizing progress and help my improvement.Hope everyone enjoys!





	1. Favorite Sword

**Author's Note:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/5/3 - 2019/5/10:  
> Favorite Sword.  
> I do not have one - but I know some friends who will disagree - so what does one do? Hope this is an amusing little bit.

The light-hearted conversation was interrupted with the thunder of feet. Teacups froze and eyes blinked as the blur of pale blue and red charged up to them.

“ARUJIIIII! Who do you like more? Me, right?” Imanotsurugi twirled in front of the seated saniwa.  
“Nah! It has to be me, right?! Right, Aruji?! You told me you’d take me to a festival soon!”

The saniwa burst into laughter at Aizen’s words. 

“You two, stop it! I love you all equally!”

Nothing like a good white lie to keep them quiet. Well, in honesty, it was not really a lie. They had no favorite. Not even among their teatime companions of tachi and tantou alike. The tantou among them, unfortunately, had to add to the conversation.

“Aruji-sama, with all due respect, we are curious if you do have a favorite among us all.”

Trust Hirano to politely pin your hands behind your back.

“Yeah, Aruji! Do you have a favorite among us?” the tengu-boy plopped right on the ground in front of them, and Aizen followed suit.

More laughter to cover up being caught off-guard by their adorable little ones, “I’m honest! It would do me no good to have a favorite. That’s such a strong word though, ‘favorite’. Think about it, gentlemen. Do I have a favorite color?”

Imanotsurugi and Aizen looked at each other, then at the seated company of Hirano, Uguisumaru, Ishikirimaru, Mikazuki and - oh he’s an unexpected addition - Ookanehira. 

“As I recall, Aruji, you do not,” Ishikirimaru affirmed.  
“Nor can I. Aruji likes green tea, white dango, fabrics of many colors and-”

“Uguisumaru, you’re long-winded!”

The tachi sighed at his counterpart’s comment but did not expect Ookanehira to put his teacup down and face his master.

“Aruji! What’s wrong with that? No one can live without having a favored choice! After all, Ookanehira is an easy choice as your favorite, right?”

The saniwa opened their mouth, then shut it. The despair on Ookanehira’s face brought laughter to all the witnesses.

“Alright, alright, but honestly,” the saniwa’s words quelled the rambunctious vibe,” Ookanehira’s words have a grain of truth.”

Taken aback by praise, Ookanehira, and the others, listened on. Good, while they had their attention, they can talk themselves out of this one.

“It’s not a matter of having a favorite, but - just the ease of choosing something, or someone, familiar all the time. I can see the appeal of choosing the one you think you like every time. And after a while, the familiarity feels nice. It sits in a comfy place in you, as a part of your life, and eventually becomes a piece of you.”

And with that, the saniwa brought their teacup to their face and the aroma of earthy tea was heavenly.

“After all, my favorite drink is tea.”

“I can agree to that,” Mikazuki also took a sip, followed by the other drinkers save a still-stunned red-head with his teacup forgotten.

“So, there you have it. I can see where you’re coming from, but I don’t really have a favorite.”

“Aww, but Aruji!” Imanotsurugi pouted and kicked the ground in defeat. Aizen also looked downcast. It would do no good to leave these two hanging. They would certainly come up with something else to argue about. Time to throw in a carrot on a stick.

“I have no favorite sword, you two, but I have an idea.”  
The two perked up.  
“What say you two, and whoever who wants, to see my favorite childhood movie of all time?”

The tantou, Hirano included, broke into a cheer. “Me! Yes, please! Yay!”

The saniwa clapped their hands, “Perfect! It’s a really interesting one! It has ponies, dinosaurs, and old-fashioned animation! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it!”

The three tachi who have not responded did accordingly.  
“Ponies?”  
“D-dino...dai...?”  
“Animate?”

Mikazuki burst into his trademark laughter, “Yokikana, yokikana!” I shall join in as well!”  
“M-me too, Aruji!” Ookanehira shot up, nearly knocking over his own cup. 

“We’ll set a date soon! With that, I think I need to get back to work. Please enjoy your tea, gentlemen. Aizen, Imano, I hope that sorts out your debate.”

With bows, the toudan bade the saniwa farewell. They walked along the deck towards their office. A turn and a corner away, they could breathe a sigh of relief, escaping yet another tricky tantou question.

They passed by an individual toudan very familiar to them. His arms were crossed and a smirk crowned his face.

“No favorite, huh?”

The saniwa turned back. They playfully stepped up to him and flashed him a wink.

“Nope! None at all.”

And they leaned in for a kiss.


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, 2019/5/10 - 2019/5/17
> 
> Spring - Nenekirimaru and Yamabushi prepare for the coming spring. Yamabushi called upon some extra help.

“Ume, is gorgeous.”

Nenekirimaru stood outside the citadel, admiring the view at dawn. His new home was thankfully close to a vast mountain range and he soon acquainted himself to the life under a roof and in the wilderness nearby. The forest around his home and the mountains beyond it flourished in the sign of winter’s end: ume blossoms by the thousands. The heralds of spring peppered the hillside and between snow-capped cherry trees. Purple and pink outnumbered white for the first time in a while. In the golden rays of dawn, he was enchanted as the mountains shone. Spring was coming.

“UUOOOOOOOH!”  
The loud cry from behind did not startle the mountain giant. In fact, it was the roaring man behind that called upon Nenekirimaru this day.

“It’s cold!” came another voice from behind, followed by a sniffle.

“Kyoudai, need another coat?”

Horikawa shook his head at Yamanbagiri Kunihiro’s offer, “I’ll be fine! Besides, we should get moving soon.”

“WELL SAID!” and the sound of a clap on the back. Nenekirimaru could only chuckle at the Horikawa brothers preparing to go on this journey. He was to be their guide, leading them on a morning expedition into the mountains. He did not expect this request from Yamabushi-donno, the other member of the citadel who was as familiar with the home mountains like himself, but he was more than happy to have added company to enjoy the last days of winter.

“Nenekirimaru-donno, we are grateful for your assistance. We shall enjoy this way of the Buddha together, my brothers and I!” Yamabushi strode up to the ootachi, along with Yamanbagiri and Horikawa. Both uchigatana and wakizashi were bundled up in layers of fabric, but Yamabushi looked perfectly fine in his usual monk attire upon his trademark shirt. All three sported large straw packs on their backs.

A reverent nod, “Mountains are great. I enjoy a good walk.” Yamabushi’s trademark laughter resounded from below, “Good!”

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro cleared his throat, “Please don’t forget the mission today: We should collect the spring seasonal ingredients for the citadel before Setsubun arrives.” Horikawa adjusted the empty pack on his back, “Yeah, we would be too busy to harvest during then. Everyone’s looking forward to whatever we find. Would three hampers be enough?” The tachi among them laughed, “And slow down our guide? I am sure my muscles can handle it!”

Nenekirimaru looked to the mountains in the distance again, taking in the view once more. He could probably never get enough of it and soon he would lead the Horikawa brothers on their slopes. “Mm. Today is the day. The sun shall rise high. The shoots will be visible.”

Yamanbagiri looked up in awe, “You can sense that, Nenekirimaru-donno?” A firm nod ascertained the uchigatana’s wonder. This was, truly, the divine mountain blade’s power.

Horikawa thought aloud, “I can’t wait for takenoko gohan! And fresh shiitake - Nosada-san has asked for as much as possible...” His voice trailed off a little as he took in the view, “and some blossom stalks for the citadel would be great too. Kanesan would like that.”

With one last chuckle, the ootachi messed the hair of Horikawa and Yamanbagiri. The unfortunate two were well within reach and were subjected to their hair being ruffled roughly. If the still nippy-cold air had not fully awakened them, this surely did. The gesture of affection was the same as their oldest brother’s but quite different when mountain-sized hands were involved. The Kunihiro uchigatana missed his cloak.

“Kyoudai, let’s not tarry any longer. Our training today will pay off!” 

Nenekirimaru breathed in deep, “Yamabushi-donno, may you take the lead? The eastern bamboo forest.” 

“Ah, so it shall be! Our training begins!”

One foot dug into the ground and Yamabushi took off, snow-shoes creaking on the melting snow as his burly form hastened ahead.

“Kyoudai, wait for us!” Yamanbagiri also took off, the empty hamper bouncing on his back as he raced towards his over-enthusiastic brother. Now stronger after his pilgrimage of growth, the kiwame uchigatana was off at incredible speed. 

Horikawa hurried to catch up but found himself face first in the snow. The uneven footing of snow-shoes and melting ice was treacherous, even as his older brothers sprinted ahead.

“Would you like to hold on to my arm?”

Horikawa gladly accepted Nenekirimaru’s assistance and got back onto his feet.

“Let us proceed leisurely. There is time for the snow to melt. We can look out for shiitake along the way. If the harvest is bountiful, I can show you one mountain spring nearby that I like.” Nenekirimaru gave a mild sigh, “Moutain springs, are great.”

Encouraged, Horikawa brushed off crumbs of snow from his pants before beaming a smile at the large friendly giant, “Yes, thank you! Yoroshiku!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takenoko gohan: rice with bamboo shoots. Shiitake is the most famous Japanese mushroom out there. Both are seasonal spring ingredients, with bamboo being harvested in March. (A bit unsure about shiitake though, but I am adding it in.) Ume = plum. Plum blossoms bloom before cherry blossoms do, often seen as a sign of the coming spring.
> 
> And as always, 'yoroshiku' means 'please' and 'thank you', or 'please and thank you'. I'd like a Nenekirimaru in my life to help me hike.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, 2019/5/10 - 2019/5/17
> 
> Together - we're going into Hiden. If you have not seen "Hiden Yui no Me no Hototogisu" and don't want to be spoiled, turn back now!
> 
> For those who do know, carry on.
> 
> *Character Death Warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rarely delved into this universe of TKRB, and I am a massive fan of the world the live action dramas have created. Enjoy the feelsies with me.

**Together**

One last push was all he needed, and he ran for it. He could feel himself at his limit but the pain was not going to stop him. Not now, not ever. The cries of his comrades were a haze as he broke through their formation. The familiar bite of enemy steel upon his metal body and he swung to meet them. A last blurry ‘kyoudai’ from behind and the searing sensation of cursed blade inflamed his being.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, in a moment of desperation, has pushed far beyond his capacity. Not even his pilgrimage of strength promised invincibility, but it gave him what he needed to save everyone precious and dear to him.

_  
But he could not save him, even if he bested him._

 

His strength waning, he swung his blade and stabbed cursed flesh, hearing its owner yell shrilly before dissipating.

_He promised to become stronger. He promised to meet him again._

 

Another swing and his blade ran down to the hilt. Another cursed blade met his arm. He kept going.

_And he was gone, in purgatory’s petals and air. And he felt his soul empty, hollow and in grief._

 

His body could take no more. As the hot wounds on his limbs yelled in protest, he did what he could do for the living. With agony, his free hand pulled the sash around his forehead free and dropped the sash to the bloodied ground. His teeth gritted together.

“I am me. Now then, come on!”

_His promise…my promise... forgive me for my failure._

 

With one last war cry, he charged.

 

_But I’ll never let you go._

His blade came down - and shattered before his eyes as it plunged into the demon. The ring of snapping steel ran up his arms, and he felt it - the sundering. His body wracked with pain, but he had one last breath to give. 

_Mikazuki!_

 

The sakura petals swarmed around him, and he felt his heart give way. The enemies fell before him, and so did he, but he never felt the ground. He could feel it now: his arms, legs, now his face breaking apart. Sakura petals, so beautiful, so painful, flew before his eyes, and he succumbed to the sight of that painful memory - a man in white and his beautiful blade disappearing in the sakura shower.

 

Where did he go? Where was he? His conscience was apparent, and his vision returned. Eyes opened wide and he sat up. There was the sensation of a human body again and he could curl his hand around… something. Something warm. Something that felt… like another hand. And it squeezed his own.

In alarm, he spun to his right. Whatever breath he had escaped him.

His handguard, once blue and red, was now white. The sleeve of his shirt was also white.

Could that mean… the being in white right next to him, who only moved in closer…

 

“What a sooty sun. But now you’re a radiant one, aren’t you?”


	4. Maid and Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/5/17 - 2019/5/24: Maid vs. Butler
> 
> An official of the Time Government is called to attend to a case of 'interesting development' with one of their saniwa.

The middle-aged man in his business suit looked around him. He was pretty sure he was in the right place, since the coordinates given to him were fixed to his case folder with no reports of failure. Sure, this was a flagged case but it can’t be _that_ tricky a case. He has not encountered a saniwa who blocked out his advice and not outrightly rejected his arrival, despite being flagged cases of ‘interesting development’ or ‘high priority intervention required’.

This was the first time that he was perplexed. The coordinates had dropped him by a large and ornate stone fountain, water spouting and trickling down statues of baroque men wielding swords. He stood in a lush garden of hedges, florals and a sense of very foreign opulence. Before him was a grand mansion of arched windows, white and blue paint and gold trim, complete with a very large and foreboding door of solid wood.

 

This… was not the standard Japanese temple-house citadel that he expected at _all_.

 

The door swung open, and figures emerged from the mansion to greet him.

He could easily identify the gentlemen before him: starter swords Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Hachisuka Kotetsu, the famed Izuminokami Kanesada and the Time Government’s most recent implementation, tsurugi Hakusan Yoshimitsu.

 

Except…. What were these Touken Danshi _wearing_?!

 

White aprons upon dresses that flared around them, matching headpieces, and black court shoes. Pinned up hair and black ribbon bowties around their collars.

If this was an ‘interesting development’, the Time Government official did not expect _this_ at all.

 

With a grumble, Izuminokami Kanesada lugged the pail he carried, “What did Aruji think, to put me to horse duty _again_?”

“ _Mah mah_ ,” Kashuu waved off his associate and turned to the official.

“Good afternoon and welcome to our home,” Kashuu curtseyed. Hachisuka did so as well, and Hakusan managed a rather rigid bow. The little blue fox companion of his, sporting a similar black bowtie collar, nodded its head towards him.

 

The official was mortified.

 

“We shall be taking care of you today,” Hachisuka spoke - or purred, the official swore, “On this important occasion of your visit to our citadel.” 

Some citadel this was, it looked far more like some English countryside palace, a country that he had yet to visit and - that was beside the point! Why were the Touken Danshi wearing maid dresses in a mansion?! What was going on?!

 

“May I take your bag, sir?” Kashuu stepped forward.

“Y-yes, you may.”

“Our master is waiting for you,” Hakusan spoke in his monotonous voice, “Please do not tarry.”

With that, the little blue fox scampered into the door and the welcoming party gestured for the open door in unison, “This way, please.” 

Unable to process the incredulity of the situation any longer, he bowed and entered the mansion meekly.

 

The grand foyer of the mansion was a scene of plush red carpet, grand stairs that fanned to the wings of the second story and ornate banisters of vine and tsuba designs. Trying his best to ignore the crystal chandelier above him, the official followed the three maids deeper into the mansion. The corridor opened to another foyer and more Touken Danshi - he recognized the Genji tachi pair, the Kobizen tachi pair, and the Miike tachi pair - walking towards them, feather dusters in hand and wearing the same outfit his welcoming party donned. They bowed and muttered their welcomes, strangely prim and proper despite being formidable characters in their own rights.

There came the sound of pattering shoes from around the corner, and Hachisuka let out a sigh.

 

“I recognize those footsteps. Must be the butler of the day.”

 

_Butler of the day?_

 

From around the corner, the owner of those shoes was revealed to be Kikkou Sadamune, dressed in his trademark white suit and cape, in a hurried gait.

“Ah, so that’s why Hasebe was in the kitchen earlier, and Tomoe in the salon,” Kashuu mused. Hakusan bowed before the well-dressed ‘butler’, “Kikkou-sama, we are bringing the visitor to the saniwa’s main office, as instructed.” 

“That was the case! Ah, thank you for your fox’s notice, Hakusan! However, _goshujinsama_ has relocated to the tea room in the east wing and requests our guest to join her for refreshments!”

“An earlier notice would have been appreciated, Butler, but,” at this Hachisuka allowed a warm smile, “That is our aruji’s way, after all. Bless her.”

The official had to keep his mouth shut and his feet in place. All of that did not make sense. Whatsoever. Where were the Japanese-style features that he had seen in many a citadel? Why were the Touken Danshi, Japanese swords turned men, regarding each other with such normalcy despite being dressed in _that_ attire?

Kikkou Sadamune bowed before the official deeply, “I, the butler of the day, do humbly seek your understanding. _Goshujinsama_ would like to invite you to sup with her, without delay. Please follow us.”

 

After winding through sunlit-bathed corridors and collections of historic keepsakes, the official found himself in a glass conservatory of a room, surrounded by large potted green plants he had not seen before and another chandelier hung uselessly upon a ceiling of large windows that let the sun in. A large round table sat in the middle of this room, laden with platters of crumb-free sandwiches, sconce, and a variety of spreads.

 At the table sat a young girl in a pastel blue tea dress and a shocking fascinator of a crimson tsubaki. Behind her was a row of men in tuxedos with gold-trim pocket squares, men that the official recognized: Mutsunokami the registered starter sword of this saniwa, Akita Toushirou the first tantou this saniwa smithed, and Ishikirimaru whom the official could not decipher why he stood behind the saniwa dressed in this fashion except that he was a tall figure. Hakusan's little fox rested by her chair, curled up and content.

 “Gokigenyou,” the girl spoke, “mister official, it’s tea time! Join me, Micchan made my favorite egg sandwiches and Hasebe is making tea today.” Her perfect curls bounced as she waved him over.

 

As the aforementioned Hasebe appeared from a side door carrying a silver covered tray, the official found himself absolutely stymied. The gloved butler arranged a steaming teapot and two cups on the table, the notably larger one at an empty chair that Ishikirimaru proceeded to pull out for him. The smaller cup and a packet of chocolate milk were placed carefully at the saniwa’s side.

 “You’ll have to excuse me,” gurgled the girl, “I will have chocolate milk instead. I love choco milk.”

 

 The official decided that for his sanity’s sake, he would have to just… go with the flow. He needed more time to process this very, very interesting development.

 “Thank you,” he mutters blankly and sits down in the offered chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid and Butler, you say? Let's take this way further than anyone asked for!! I found this prompt challenging, as the maid/butler tropes generally throw you on a very narrow path to take. I figured that if that's the case, how far was I willing to push it? :3 Not my finest moment, but I'm here for the giggles.
> 
> Gokigenyou: I took this from Lucky Star, does anyone even remember that anymore? Little ladies of prim and pomp can use it, right?


	5. Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/5/23 - 2019/5/30:
> 
> Cats vs Dogs
> 
> But I like both! Let's put both in, shall we? Our team of toudan encounters a problem while on a sortie. Time to call in some assistance.

Yoshiwara, Edo was the floating world’s epicenter. Far from the barges and bridges, many walks of life paid the toll to cross the moat and enter the brightly-lit world of hedonistic pleasures. The never-ending streams of people meandered through the kabuki theatres, tea houses, and brothels, along with the calls from socialites hawking their services and artists selling prints of the newest darling of the stage or the bawdiest gourd anyone has ever seen.

In the clamor, no one can hear the patter of feet on the rooftops. Agile figures crept, keeping low to the tiles under their feet. The shadow and light show below did not faze as they leaped from roof to roof.

 

Upon a certain bathhouse, the runners paused and settled. Now to wait for the final party to arrive. The smell of grilled meat from a teahouse wafted towards them. It smelled sweet and savory and it was irresistible. One fidgeted, tempted to run in its direction but the others dissuaded.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” 

Two new figures hopped onto the rooftop to join them. The silent one bowed while the other continued.

“Ah, so the seven of us are here. We are correct, our target is just below. Do you know what to do?”

Little murmurs of assent.

“Remember, once we are done, we must leave _quickly_. The moat is too far, so we’ll regroup at the park at the back. Good luck everyone!”

With that, the team split, trailing down different corners of the roof to infiltrate the bathhouse.

 

There was a target in mind: A man that did not belong in this time or existence. Disguised, he has entered the floating world to sink it. And even then his existence is not the threat the team set out to eliminate, but his goal. Under this roof, a target of great historical importance concerned all parties, assassin and covert interceptors alike.

 

Two of the rooftop runners now entered, keeping close to the walls as they stole into the wing closest to them. Their diminutive height kept them hidden from the chatting patrons of the baths. At each entrance, one would peek his head in to glance at the crowd and continue on, quarry not present. The urge to hurry was suppressed with the greater urge to remain in the shadows.

At the opposite wing, the one who spoke was joined by his silent companion and another of the rooftop runners.

“Shh, keep to the walls. It’s imperative we are not sighted.”

His companion closest to him dashed forward - and jumped back in panic as the doors swung open. A gaggle of male bodies walked out, too close for comfort.

“ _Careful_!” the other whispered, but their comrade had beaten him to the punch by dragging both into the doors while they were ajar. 

“Hey, watch it!”

Their mute companion shook his head and gestured silently towards the room they were in. Hot steam rose from the bathtubs, fogging the place in its haze of muffled chatter, wooing and laughter. All noticeably masculine voices.

 

“This is the place, huh?”

The companion seemed to nod.

“And the others are here?”

Another nod.

“What are we waiting for?”

 

The last of the rooftop party crawled upon the ceiling beams of the rustic bathhouse. Amidst the haze of black hair, skin, and water, she looked for the target. Deftly crossing to another, she traversed the beams silently until she spotted it.

A man unlike the rest, attending to another in a tub of steaming water. The bath attendant applied soap to his client’s bare shoulders: a plain man who sighed and leaned against the edge of the bucket. He did not seem well-rested at all, despite the luxuriating treatment he received. The bath attendant, face mostly wrapped save his eyes and his sarumata soaked, diligently moved to refill his ladle with fresh hot water and proceeded to start a shoulder rub.

Her eyes scanned around the tub the best she could. A little bucket sat by the tub, carrying a chisel and gouge - tools of a wood carver. That was her true target.

 

And she dived.

 

The man in the tub suddenly heard his bath attendant scream in muffled fright and turned around clumsily. The sight before him made him yell in alarm.

 

“TIGER!!!”

 

The team leaped into action. Another two tiger cubs nipped the heels of the bath attendant, his shrieks of pain terrifying the other bathhouse guests into a mad scramble out of the room, yelling about tigers in the bathhouse and their lives at stake. The woodcarver in the tub tumbled out and reached for his bucket of tools, only to find it missing and a pair of bushy tails attempting to drag his life’s essentials away.

“You foxes! Stop!”

 Discovered, the yellow one instructed the blue, “Get this away! I’ll keep him busy!”

 The silent blue fox grabbed the chisel and ran. Another tiger cub took the gouge and ran the opposite direction.

 The yellow then barreled right at the naked man before him and yelled, “GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR LIFE’S IN DANGER!”

 

The man could barely comprehend. The yellow fox spoke!

 

“DON’T YOU GET IT? RUN!” The fox lifted his lips into a fearsome snarl, teeth bared and drooling.

 

And he, Shunrō under the tutelage of Katsukawa Shunshō and eventually named legendary artist Hokusai, ran. Out of the doors and down the stairs, yelling incoherently about a talking fox demon and tigers attacking the bathhouse, he joined the many alarmed men who poured into the lower levels.

 

The tiger cubs latched onto the bath attendant with tooth and claw. The she-cub who launched from above yanked his head-cloth free, revealing the unmistakable face of a scarred enemy.

 In a joint effort, the tigers yanked the enemy’s clothes towards the corner of the room, where the chisel and gouge laid on the floor abandoned. One last shove and this freak would land upon the tools, and the final tiger cub emerged from hiding, hurtling towards the commotion before taking a big leap and landing square on the enemy’s shoulders. The figure tumbled right onto the tools.

 And the beeping started.

 

“That’s it, SPLIT!”

 

The five tiger cubs and two foxes raced out the door. Any moment -

 An explosion shook the building. The enemy is surely dealt with. Time for everyone to scatter and rendezvous. Once again on the rooftops, the five cubs scattered. The fox pair took one last look from a building nearby, viewing the mix of smoke and steam rising above the panicked crowd below.

 

“Nakigitsune! Hakusan-sama! We have returned successfully!”

 The resting team looked up at the exclamation. One tantou ran up to the owner of the voice.

 “Eh-eh- _eh tou_ , where are my tiger cubs?”

 

The talkative fox bowed before Gokotai, “You need not be concerned, Gokotai-sama! They knew to come back here after the mission. Too bad you couldn’t come along! The district was really lively! Hakusan-sama’s companion enjoyed the walk. We even brought back _abuurage_!”

 The little blue fox finally put down the little bag carried by its jaw. Judging from the brine, it was indeed the sweet tofu that Nakigitsune enjoyed immensely.

 “There is enough to share when we return! However, I did not see any of the tiger cubs after the explosion. I hope they did not run into trouble! It was a really lively atmosphere after we were done! Who would have thought the Historic Revisionists would resort to _bombs_?”

 “Look, over there.” Hakusan pointed towards the light of the town. His fox spun around, and its ears perked up and gave a yip of excitement. Gokotai sensed it too.

 

“Everyone! You’re back!”

 His five tiger cubs clamored around their owner, purring. He eagerly hugged them in a squat, then noticed the sticks of grilled skewers in each of their mouths.

 “Oh no! You must be hungry! I’m so sorry I couldn’t join you all this time. Next time let’s bring some money and go inside together, okay?”

 “Kitsune,” Nakigitsune finally spoke, “did you steal?”

 “ME?!” The fox yapped, “Nakigitsune! This silver tongue is extremely useful in there, the merchants were swooning over me and giving me their wares for-”

 “You did.”

 Nakigitsune let out a sigh but petted his fox. Hakusan’s fox leaped back onto his shoulder, holding its present with glee.

 “We’re done here. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukiyo, the floating/fleeting/transient world was a way of life that sprouted in Edo-period Japan. Yoshiwara was the licensed red-light district of Edo, surrounded by a moat and only accessible by paying a toll at the entrance of the district. Samurai and weapons were also not allowed so our boys were in a tight spot. Who do you call?
> 
> Hokusai, the legend himself. I watched a beautiful documentary about his life and works. At this point of time in his life he would be an apprentice under the school and woodblock printers of the time would be selling prints for anyone who wanted the subject matter. The more popular, the better. Prints of the ukiyo life itself were quite popular so it makes sense for a student to observe the world he is to draw.
> 
> Also, tigers be feline and foxes be canidae sooooo I’m pulling it a little wide here. 
> 
> I also overly exceeded the 69 minute mark because I wrote this over the course of a day while at work. Woops.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/5/31- 2019/6/7:
> 
> He returned to a citadel gone horribly wrong.
> 
> Warning: Implied Character Death

There was no choice, he decided as he rose from the lifeless body before him. Fractured and cold, the fingers traced his hand as he rose and at last dropped to its owner’s side, crumbling to dust.   
  
That was Tomoegata. To think they would go so far… 

He made his way through that hall, pristine but far too silent. These halls once rang with life: Laughter, chatter, it once breathed. The air of death hung stale, clinging to him as he strode through purposefully and most unwillingly.

 

He told them once, twice, many times over: Don’t get close to me. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to kill you. 

But they continued, clinging to his frame and telling him to “lighten up”, “don’t be silent around me!”, “I wanna hear what you have to say.”

 

The memories of mirth have faded into the darkened halls of an empty citadel. All it took was one expedition, one fateful trip away from everything dear and familiar, for the joys he knew to be reduced to memories of the past.

 

They said they were fine. They told him, “Shizuka, I appreciate your concern but I’m feeling better!”

 

He arrived at his goal: A darkened forge, with broken glass scattered on the floor. Unmistakeable glints caught in his naginata’s reflection. Those were splintered steel, fragments of his peers once before. 

He could finally hear breath, haggard shifting in the corner where once a hearty fire was stoked and coal shoveled with iron to make blades - the same blades that were stuck in the walls and littered the floor.

 

He stepped in, his fingers curling around his staff into a vice-strong grip.

 

“Shi...zu...ka?”

 

They finally emerged from the darkness, slowly pulling themselves up from the forge’s ashes. Once finely combed hair was frizzled and burnt. The proud white and red of their clothes were soiled with blood and grime. Hands reached out to him, riddled in clotted cuts and splinters.

“S-Shizuka, you’re back. C-Come closer.”

The smile was too wide, with wide-opened eyes that were bloodshot under the gleam of his naginata’s reflection. 

“Let’s make you perfect. L-Like me. Come on, y-you won’t hurt me.”

 

And their eyes focused upon his own.

 

“And I won’t hurt you.”

 

In one practiced move, he raised his bladed self above his shoulder, ready to strike. He knew too well where to target, where to bring it down, and when. 

But it would be upon his master.

 

And his tears now flowed freely.

 

_ Oi...OI...wake up... _ WAKE UP.

  
  


With a start, Shizukagata sat up from his futon. The one who called to him… oh, the new wakizashi. 

 

“You’re yelling in your sleep.”

“Gomen…um…”

“Hizen Tadahiro.”

“Tadahiro-san, I apologize.”

“Hmph.”

 

The wakizashi only pulled his hoodie up higher around his neck. Shizukagata could not shake the feeling of… something horrible that he witnessed, but forgot. Yelling in his sleep? Tomoegata never mentioned him doing that before. He looked about his room to find himself alone. Tomoegata was still out on his night expedition, he guessed.

 

“Shizukagata, right?” 

“Mmm,” was all he could reply as he addressed the upright man who shoved his hands into the hoodie’s pockets. 

 

“I’m hungry. You’re awake. Wanna get something to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Shizukagata and Hizen have a common trait: Neither want their saniwa near them in fear of hurting them. 
> 
> This one is a mind-spew: I had another idea of Nankai being the one having a bad dream, but I had long ago thought of a very torn and heartbroken Shizukagata being forced to hurt a saniwa gone mad.


	7. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/5/31- 2019/6/7:
> 
> A former Saniwa returns to a special exhibition.

I let her drag me into it. There was probably an invite sent to me to attend this event, but the last thing I wanted to read were thousands of ridiculous invites, letters of false appreciation, and whatever supposedly important individuals did.

I am done with that part of my life. If my retirement meant I stayed within the citadel I once owned and with the men, I would probably never return to the outside world. But that was never an option. The whole mess of pomp and circumstance upon my return did not make things better either.

Now I have a granddaughter. She loved my stories from my work. It was nice of her at first, growing up with fairytale samurai stories when she came over, then the thrill started when she learned that the stories were _real_.

She has dragged me to the Thyme Goodly Aspiration Centre’s Artifact Appreciation Day. The government could use a better public name but Hina insisted that it was idiot-proof.

 

“JIJI! Your invite!”

Hina now grabs the crumpled print out from my hand and hands it very politely to the men in suits at the door. It was the old building, and it was as Time-Government-Approved as ever.   
  
The men bow reverently - not more of this nonsense - and Hina promptly drags me to follow them to the gallery floors. The busy staff bow as we walk past them. I am sure we do not need this attention at all but we were hard to miss: A girl of twelve years in modern fashion bouncing up an down while dragging her aged grandpa in a kimono behind two walking tuxedos with earpieces.

 

“Calm down and behave, Hina.” 

She acquiesces, somewhat.

“I wanted to meet your colleagues since _forever_ , jiji! I mean, it’s not the same since they can’t walk or talk anymore but it’s still _them_!” One last bounce.

“Saniwa-donno, we have arrived. Please take as long as you wish.” 

And the suits opened the gallery doors.

 

Wall upon wall of glass and plexiglass lined the halls, with some stands in the middle of the room. All of them were holding weapons I was very familiar with: swords of different shapes and sizes.

 

Hina ran forward and did a mix of a squeal and a shriek. A very high pitched excited noise.

“JIJI! They’re ALL HERE! Which ones are my favorites?! Pleeeeease!”

 

I love Hina with all my heart but her excitement was too much for eighty-year-old joints. I tried my best, looking around the room at the naked blades. The agency has done well for itself, rescuing and re-appropriating these legendary blades when the time crisis hit and the first saniwa was discovered. It only seemed fit that they let these proud swords, and the spirits they embodied, enjoy some time out and about.

 

Souza Samonji said that to me once. That time, over tea, with his brothers Kousetsu and Sayo eating… something. Hasebe had to cook that day, I think. I can almost hear the short bicker they would trade now and then. Then Yagen would come in, almost bristling because his brothers were taking a nap nearby or did not need to hear old-master-arguments while the saniwa shared the room with them.

 

He reminded me of Mikazuki, on a rare day that something got to the old man. His bad days came and went, but everyone would know when one of the Greats had no patience for any argument near him and would shoot anyone down with something scathing, regardless of who and that included me.

 

Higekiri or Kogitsunemaru would be the one to calm him down, or Imanotsurugi… I can almost hear him cheer whenever Iwatooshi appeared, swinging the other tantou from his arms and his own tantou partner asking for his turn.

 

“You’ve aged gracefully, Aruji.”

 

 _That voice!_ I snap up my head to look. I was not at the doors anymore. The middle of the hall had five swords in a special exhibit.

 

I was looking at Kasen Kanesada, the swordsman who was my first blade. He stood behind his blade, his form almost ephemeral. His resplendent coat of butterfly wings, the blooming violet bellflower upon his butterfly chain, and red and gold plates gleaming. He was exactly as I remembered him, elegant as ever.

 

I left my citadel a saniwa depleted of power, forced to retire as my beloved swordsmen faded into ghosts upon walls, despite feeling them standing right next to me. Kasen now stood in his full beauty and grace before me, stepping before his blade. I can feel his hands clasping mine.

 

“You still are as alert as ever, Aruji.”

I can’t find my voice.

“Oya, the child calls you Jiji? Mikazuki just said that he still has many years on you.”

I still can’t speak.

“Aruji, you married and had children, and you look as healthy as ever! It has been a very long time since we spoke. Were it I had my form, I would serve you tea. Why don’t you tell me what has happened since we left?”

 

“You can’t be.”

My voice came back and it was a whisper. The memories of my time in the citadel are flooding back, times with Kasen on poetry and discussing the elegance of the everyday. It cannot be the same Kasen, my old friend. The shadow butterfly who saw me off as I left my citadel for good.

 

“Ji...jiji?”

 

Hina’s voice interrupts my thoughts.

 

“Who’s the man in the dress with you?”

 

Kasen Kanesada turns, and bows in his refined manner.

 

“I am Kasen Kanesada, a sword of the arts. Can you not sense the air of refinement, especially around your grandfather?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's attempt to be sentimental while writing in a form I hardly ever do! How bad could it be?  
> Also, I exceeded a weeee bit but no one is counting until the last line's done, right?  
> Lastly, I think I went far off the 'nostalgia' mark but I'm not too disappointed with this one. :3


	8. Touken Joshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the month of June, Pride Month! Let's do this! Touken In Drag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/6/7- 2019/6/14:  
> Touken Joshi
> 
> It is the month of June, Pride Month! I hope I serve some justice.

Iridescent. Resplendent. Glitter. Bling. 

The queen walked down the rack of outfits that lined the room, heels clacking loudly as she sashayed with her hips swaying side to side. A shorter figure followed her, skipping and eagerly flipping through the hung fabrics. He stops at one sparkling ensemble, the skirt of his outfit twirling.

“This is  _ so pretty _ _!_ Can I wear this one?”

The queen turns sharply in her platforms and does a strong grimace.

 

“ _ Hunny _ , that does  _ nothing _ for your figure! I have something else in mind that’ll bring out your EYES! Because you, gurrrl, got the aquamarines to make any queen jealous.” 

 

If Midare had gems for eyes, Souza Samonji was complimented for the ‘eyes of jealousy’. He was told later that she was jealous of his eyes and he could only sigh.

“Aruji, I understand your desire to boast of your possession of us, but this is all together something far different from what I expected of you.”

The young woman he addressed as his master crossed her arms.

“I thought you would be pleased as one of this retinue to return to the present day. And I will be showing you all off, but for a good cause. Can’t see what’s not to like,” she smiled.

 

A figure in an all-black casual outfit tapped the saniwa’s shoulder, “Excuse me, madam, we need you to sign a few more documents to clear these pictures for release. The charities involved are curious about how to credit you and your models for your contributions.”

A sigh from the saniwa, “I would prefer not to leave my models. If you could bring them over, I can look them over.” A nod and the assistant hurried away.

 

“Possessive, aren’t you,  _ aruji _ ?” Souza Samonji smirked and his master only laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We are not in our citadel and I am still responsible for all of you. Such is my saniwa life, Souza.”

A Souza sigh was heard.

“Souza dear, you don’t know how much good you’ll do with this outing! The money raised from the sale of these pictures will feed, dress and house people who are estranged from 2206’s society. And all you have to worry about is posing in front of a camera and look pretty.”

Souza only sighed harder.

  
  


“OI ARUJI!”

The uncouth call came from another walk-in wardrobe.

“I’M DONE!”

 

The saniwa turned to the aisle with excited clapping. Souza leaned to a side to see the owner of the voice stride out of the black curtains.

 

Izuminokami Kanesada was a transformed… ‘queen’ was the best word he could use. The other queen that emerged from behind him practically beamed.

“My pretty darling’s ready! What do you think?”

The saniwa did an absolute one-eighty. “OH MY GOD! SHE LOOKS AMAZING!! MY BABY’S BEAUTIFUL!!”

Souza was rightfully concerned. The aforementioned uchigatana-in-costume only seemed to beam harder at this astonishing reaction from his master.

“ARUJI! What do you think?” He did a marching spin. The jumpsuit with red and gold feathers shook at each movement, his blue eyes framed by a shock of ombre and gold and his long hair noticeably streaked with similar colors. His sequined heeled boots flashed garishly, but he stuck his best foot out in pride.

“Now remember dear,” the queen in her gold sequined dress and white silk gloves patted Kanesada on the arm, “loosen up! Don’t splay your legs, you aren’t laying!! Pose! Sashay! Flick your hair!”

At this, Izuminokami looked back at his master with a questioning look. There was clearly some loss in translation, but it looked like that did not stop the lady in the gold dress from preening the already-dashing man into a work of art and he had co-operated.

The saniwa petted his other arm, “Show your beauty, Kanesan, not your raw Shinsengumi ‘otouko’ side. You’re the phoenix today, okay?”

That seemed to make more sense, and the queen put her hands together as he now drew his leg in and flicked his hair behind, “YAAAAAS QUEEN! SHE’S READY!”

The crew of assistants rushed ahead and ushered the decked out sword away. Izumi turned and looked behind to his master and Souza, once again dumbstruck.

 

“Looks like I have to go,” and the saniwa clasps Souza’s hands in her own. She looks right into his eyes, “I know this is a stretch for you, Souza. You have always been a sensible one and today is all about being outrageous. But think about it this way: We are celebrating people who are different and dare to show to the world that they are who they are. Souza, you may have been the symbol of conquerors but I want  _ you _ to seize and own today as a day to show others why you are the treasured blade of the conquerors - you are  _ beautiful _ and today that’s going to help people. I know you can do this!”

 

And she runs off to rescue her Kanesada. Souza sighed. His saniwa is too excited, once again. That only made him desire to leave. To be reminded of his beauty in the eyes of others only stung him. The Demon King’s eyes laid upon his being and caged him in admiration, and so did the frightening powerful conquerors who laid their hands on his being. He could already feel the chill bite into him despite his robes - to be once again paraded for others to revel in his beauty against his will, truly frightened him.

 

“Hey, dear, you okay?”

The gold sequin person was talking to him. The ridiculously large hair that stood waved as she tapped him on the back on his hand, the long lashes that she donned fluttering.

He gazed upon her with disdain, “I wish to leave.”

 

The queen did not flinch.   
  


“Dear, I don’t want to pry, but it looks like you’ve seen a few things.”

Souza stared hard at the made-up face. He can only say what he said to his master when he arrived, and he looked away as he spoke.

 

“I am... Just like a caged bird. To simply exist as an object of desire to others.”

The drag queen nods and looks him up and down with a critical eye.

“Well, honey. What I know is you look BEAUTIFUL as you are. And I want you to be  _ proud _ of it.”

 

Souza turned to face her.

“And I don’t know what world you’ve seen that got you talking that way, but,” and now the drag queen takes one hand between hers, “but here in this world of drag and being different, you are  _ free _ to be who you want to be. You have that right to own your beauty-beauty, darling, and this is one way to show it if you want to.”

 

He comprehended. He understood one word:  _ free _ .  _ Free _ … to be who you want to be?

“To be beautiful… for myself?”

 

The drag queen puts a perfectly manicured nail to her chin, “You know what, honey? This look suits you. Fact, this look  _ is _ you! I wouldn’t change much, just… pizzazz it a little.”

She looks at him now, the eyelashes flutter just once.

 

“If you want to walk away, I understand. But if you want to give this a whirl, this momma will take you under her wing and help you feel your pride month love.”   
  


 

Souza Samonji stood in the studio, his pink and black outer robe replaced with one that glittered its rainbow colors in the lights. His eyes are decked in a shimmer, long lines accentuating his green and blue eyes. His lips only have a thin smile, his smile, and it was enough. His aruji bounced up and down in excitement behind the photographer, and he could only look upon the strange man with the contraption with some disdain. To be proud of himself, his freedom of choice to walk out of the room, dyed in the colors that the drag queen said represented the event as the whole and parading it by his choice…  he traced the open bird cage prop in front of him with the acrylic nail the drag queen gifted him, in his shade of pink scratching the cage in veiled pleasure.

 

“Yes, honey, SERVE THAT TEA!! WORK THAT SHADE YOU GOT!”

 

The saniwa looked behind her at the drag queen who finally finished snapping her fingers, “Shouldn’t Souza smile more?”

 

“Nah, honey. She’s already living her best life out there.”


	9. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogitsunemaru is meeting a special friend of his and brings along newly-arrived Chiyoganemaru along with him for this encounter of the other kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TKRB69, Prompt of 2019/6/14- 2019/6/21: Crossover/AU
> 
> I had too many ideas. This is one of them which I felt most fuwa-fuwa about. This one will be a lesson to try and fix my timing to the strict 69, because 4 hours of this writing really drew out the story, probably a bit too far? I tried. But, still like pairing these two together with a friendly and often forgotten fellow.

Upon the horizon ran a trail of clouds high in the sky. Sunset was nigh and the two figures sat upon the hill under the tree. The soft breeze blew their hair, white and cerulean blue, to wisp in the wind.

“Hmm, Kogitsune-sama, you seem to be eager,” one’s voice was deep and warm, despite his cool colors.

The other man sniffed the breeze, enjoying the scents the scenery brought. They could see nothing but green field and forest for miles around them, but Kogitsunemaru could smell a unique scent between notes of grass and forest. That could only mean that his friend was on his way.

“Chiyo-sama, I am indeed eager,” he smiles at the sign, “my friend is near and dear, and our meetings are few due to our… natures.”

 

Chiyoganemaru idly toyed with the little ochoko cup in his hand. The day was a languid one, the kind that he liked. Even the walk from the citadel into the forest and to this meeting spot was at an easy pace.

 

When Kogitsunemaru had invited him to meet a rare friend of his, one that not even the other Sanjou swords had been invited to see, he was more curious than excited at the prospect. The lone Ryukyu sword from the southern kingdom, being invited to imbibe sake and treats with the mysterious and mild-mannered fox sword, and meet a friend that no other from the citadel has seen? It was most definitely curious.

 

“Ah, so it is,” was all he replied. He was in no hurry, but Kogitsunemaru seemed a little excited, looking once over at his collection of foods and snacks placed securely at the roots of the tree.

All he knew of the last person to join this party was that they were a voracious eater and drinker.

 

Kogitsune looked up at the sky. “Ah, he is here!”

And Chiyogane looks up to see a flash of white through the sky. White… fur? It zips towards them like a lightning flash, descending upon the hillside. Neither flinches at the amazing display, Kogitsune being used to the display and Chiyogane not being easily roused. But both stand to welcome their last member of the gathering.

 

The white being lands on its fours, and Chiyogane found himself staring at an impressive wolven beast that towered over them, with sizable claws and fangs to match. Red marks of a youkai line its golden eyes and head with symbols. 

It bows before the two.

“Hmm,” its rumbly voice shakes the earth as he spoke, “it appears my charge and my prize has caused me to be late.”

Laughter from Kogitsunemaru, “Worry not, Madara-sama. We have not been here long. We have brought some new snacks and Ryukyu sake.”

“Sake of the southern sea, hmm?” The large eyes widen a little.

“My comrade, Chiyoganemaru, is from those lands. He comes bearing this present for our gathering.”

Chiyoganemaru greeted, “ _Hajimiti uganabira_.”

 

That was his contribution to meeting this ‘Madara-sama’: not one but two pitchers of refined sake from his homeland, acquired with permission from his aruji on an expedition to the old days, the Sanzan period of Ryukyu. The business of it was unpleasant, to witness the fall of his master and the changing of powers of his home all over again, but at least he was able to return and survive all over again with gifts of his best memories.

 

His thoughts on his expedition were distracted when the great Madara turned to curl up and laid on the floor, relaxed with his great claws crossed before him. He could now see what Kogitsunemaru meant by their ‘natures’. Both this fox and this wolf seemed otherworldly with their animal eyes and lush white hair and fur. And as Kogitsunemaru approached the beast Madara and started casual banter, he mused that their meeting could have been much earlier than their summons to their current master.

 

“Give a minute to get comfortable,” Madara suddenly speaks up. He turns around tightly and there was a large gust of wind that billowed smoke. Kogitsune and Chiyo both shield their eyes from the sudden gust. When the smoke dissipated, both lower their raised arms to see a little fat colored cat in the grass.

Madara in his cat form laughs at an astonished Chiyoganemaru, “Chiyoganemaru, is it? This is my comfortable form. It’s way easier to eat till I’m full, hehe.” His voice was no longer a rumble but admittedly an adorable nasal meow.

Kogitsunemaru offered a smile, “Apologies, Chiyo-sama, Madara only recently got this form after all. Like us, he also has a new aru-”

“OI! That is my _prey_ you speak of!” Madara now totters over on stubby limbs towards the bottles of sake at the bottom of the tree and picks up one ochoko cup with two paws. “Kogitsune, let’s try this sake out, eh?”

 

The three converse. Chiyogane is pleased that the youkai friend of Kogitsune approved of his sake gift and drank eagerly. He is also pleased that the main topic at hand is, as Kogitsunemaru and Madara-sama put it, their ‘charges’. Like them, Madara-sama worked to protect another despite calling him their ‘prey’. They may not have the same rank and file their aruji did, but this ‘Natsume’ was a topic close to Madara-sama’s heart.

 

“My prey was the target of more stupid youkai the past few months. More youkai are talking about the Yuujinchou and that’s not giving me a break!”

“Ah, but those youkai are not a problem for you, are they?”

“Look who you’re talking to, Kogitsunemaru! I took them all out easily and even snacked.”

“Ah, that does bring back memories when we used to travel together.”

“That was before you took on a mortal form, you silly. I still wonder why you ever did that.”

“My _nushisama_ is a delight to serve. Unlike Natsume, _nushisama_ takes care of me and my friends, like Chiyo-sama here, but we return the favor by being in their service.”

Chiyoganemaru finds his moment to join in, “Ah, our aruji is a kind spirit. I am a newcomer but they have done their utmost to welcome me in and assist them.”

Madara chuffs and takes a sip, “Hmph. Your charge lives in the ‘honmaru’ protected from the world while mine is right in the open. I placed him with some humans I trust - if you can believe that - but if I return and find him missing, someone’s getting eaten to go with this sake!”

 

Kogitsunemaru lets out a laugh, “If you do need assistance, I am sure _nushisama_ will allow us to attend to your search.”

“Ha! Kogitsune, your offer is too kind, as you always are, but I’m sure I can handle it all by myself.”

Chiyoganemaru agrees, which only stirs the little Madara’s interest. A little smirk creases his pudgy face.

 

“Chiyogane, you should have met Kogitsunemaru before he was this form! Sure, he’s a tsukumogami but he was a formidable adversary! He was a challenge for me when we fought.”

Fought? Kogitsune and the large Madara he saw before? Chiyogane looked between them with some concern. Kogitsunemaru laughs, “Madara strangely flatters me.”

“And here you are in the service of a _human_ ,” a sigh escapes Madara, “where did this kindness in you come from? I liked you better back in the day. You would never have bowed.”

“Hmm, the Madara I knew back in the day would have long eaten this ‘Natsume’ and made off with the Yuujinchou,” Kogitsune smiles with his fangs revealed, “yet you take great pains to protect him while he gives away names.”

“Well- I- this human is different! He gets me all sorts of food, and his grandparents make the best gyozas ever!”

“Yes, yes, _Nyanko-sensei_!”

 

The appalled expression on Madara’s face at Kogitsune’s remark sets off laughter. But Chiyoganemaru has figured it out: Kogitsunemaru and Madara were both animal spirits in the youkai world that once sparred. Both too found kinship in the caring nature they both manifested for the humans they watched over and bonded over that. It is no wonder that they are precious friends to each other. Their charges are fortunate to have them, and everything will be alright in the end.

 

They chat into the evening, as the sun descended and the crows called for the dusk.


	10. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saniwa wakes to start another day, but she soon realizes that something was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/6/28- 2019/7/5: Outfit swap vs Personality swap
> 
> I think this one shall speak for itself. I hope you enjoy!

The saniwa blinked. And swore. She was pretty sure she did not drink last night or partook in any hallucinogens.

So why was Oodenta beaming brighter than the morning sun and dragging a very morose Sohaya behind him to the dining hall?

 

“Oi, kyoudai! Come on, let’s have breakfast with everyone for once!” 

To hear Oodenta _exclaim_ in that manner was absolutely insane. To see him dressed in the teal and red of Sohaya’s casual attire did not help.

“... I refuse. I honestly refuse. Let me go.”

To see Sohaya _sulk_ in such a deflated manner just made it worse. He wore his sortie outfit, with Oodenta’s gigantic thigh plates and it looked horribly off.

 

For a minute the saniwa, fresh out of bed and on what seemed like a regular day, questioned herself. There wasn’t an alternate universe, right? Was she still dreaming? She was pretty sure that before bed, she bid everyone a good night as she usually did, went through her routine with no issues, and slept soundly with nary a hiccup out of the ordinary.

 

“Aruji-sama!”

A bright and cheery voice greeted her. She knew that voice: Yamatonokami Yasusada.

And he rounded the corner and ran up to her - in Kashuu’s clothes. 

“Morning, aruji!! Do I look cute today?” Bright blue eyes blinked right in her face as he got close - uncomfortably close - to her, the heels he wore clacking as he leered in.

 

If that was the case, then Kashuu-

 “Eh, Yasusada! Quit it, you aren’t that cute.”

“E-h, Kiyomitsu. Says you with the plain nails and that outfit.”

 

Kashuu was wearing Yasusada’s clothes. Yep, she had guessed right. And the sassy lilt in his voice was replaced by the usual enthusiastic chirrup that Yasusada had. 

 

“M-morning you two. Did you both rest well last night?”

“Mmm, I had cute dreams of aruji, of course!”

“Yes, thank you aruji! That’s very thoughtful of you.”

Usually that’d be Kashuu and Yasusada’s words, respectively. That was reversed today.

 

“O...kay? Did you both feel weird after dinner last night?”

Both the Okita swords looked at each other and back at their current master.

“No, we’re absolutely fine,” Kashuu answered, his blinks apparent.

“Hey, aruji, are you okay?” Yamatonokami’s face pouted, “You look worried.”

 

“I mean, aren’t you both wearing each other’s clothes?”

Both of them replied without hesitation, “Nope.”

 

Oh no.

 

“TONBOKIRI! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!” 

No. No. They have to be kidding. They have _got_ to be kidding. The voices from somewhere in the citadel wing keep going.

“H u h u h u h u, Sengo! A Muramasa bares his power as he bares it all.”

“Cut that OUT! Tonbokiri, put your pants back on!”

 

She heard the patter of feet now. Not desiring to see the proud and usually prude warrior in the buff, the saniwa fled further into the halls, leaving the confused and swapped Anmitsu pair behind her and barely missing a rather nude Tonbokiri on the run from an irate Sengo Muramasa holding his robes. 

 

She rushed to her trusted sanctuary: her office. She couldn’t think of anywhere else where she knew every item in its position and place. If there was anywhere she could go to figure out just what the heck was going on, it was there.

As she slammed the door behind her, she let out her pent up sigh. Finally, sanctuary.

“Oya, aruji. What is the matter? Is there trouble?”

 

...wait. What?!

 

She turned to her desk. She had Mutsunokami logged as her attendant before she went to bed. Sure enough, his back was towards the bookshelf - WHY WAS HE IN WHITE?!

His usually messy hair was slicked back with gel and curled with a side bang most elegantly. The white robe he wore trailed to his feet, if she could see his feet because all she saw were the dangerous stilettos that _Tomoegata_ would usually wear.

 He turned and faced her - and she saw the full transformation. Monocle resting on his left eye, golden string on a white coat with an extravagant feathered shoulder, that was Tomoegata’s outfit but on her starter man. Gone was his orange and blue outfit and his cheery puppy smile with a gun on his side. His face was a proper pout and his eyes stared with icy regard. 

 

An eyebrow raised.

 

“Aruji, you seem alarmed by something. What is the matter?”

Where… where were his zeyos?! His accent was wiped clean for a very polite tone. 

 

She managed to form a question.

“Where is Tomoegata presently?”

“Oh. Tomoegata Naginata went off for the morning expedition, aruji, as you requested. He was his usual loud and obnoxious self, guffawing about being the leader and being far too excited about it.”

“... Did he hold a gun too?”

 

Mutsunokami raised his hand to the monocle and adjusted it in a very practiced move.

 

“Of course.”

The saniwa sank onto her seat.

“I need a drink.”

 “It is detrimental to your health to drink alcohol this early in the day, aruji. But, if you wish, I shall ask that _yari,_  Otegine, if he has any to spare.”

 

She buried her hands into her palms. Oh please just get this day done and over with!


	11. Summer vs Tanabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taikogane is not going to be bogged down by this summer heat! On a particularly lazy afternoon, he tries to find someone to stir things up with.

 The humidity sucked the energy out of most individuals, but not Taikogane Sadamune. The tantou bounded down the halls, looking for the young master he served. No one wanted to do anything interesting today, preferring to stay in rooms with coolers on full blast and taxing their solar panels and electricity bills. Micchan said there could be someone around the citadel to do something with while hauling a large block of ice with Karachan. He tried his best, even tried to help them with making cool flashy kakigori to chill everyone out with, but Micchan sent him along with no support from Karachan either.  
  
He wanted to stir up some fun with Tsuru-san, but he was too bogged down by the sweaty work in the stables to think of something. He approached his assistant for the day, Fudou, but he only found sour grumbling. The other tantous preferred to stay in and sleep the heat off with naps or chatting. Aizen, usually up for some action, was not feeling so hot and wondered if a summer festival would happen soon.

Taikogane’s frown grew. Of _course_ , everyone was succumbing to the cicada chirps and the invisible wet blanket that the summer air smothered everyone with - but that’s precisely why they should get stirred up! To have their minds off the weather and do something fun for once, like he does!

It was then that he decided to pay his aruji a visit. Yes, aruji! Aruji was young, well young compared to Date Tadamune when he joined the Date clan. She enjoyed some rambunctious times with the fellow toudan now and then, like that prank she pulled back on Tsuru-chan a few weeks ago that is still a favorite topic among them. 

Taikogane rounded the corner of the engawa at full tilt and found his target. The aruji was sweating it out with a towel on her shoulders and a cup of iced water was melting next to her. Her flip flops clacked as she seemed to aimlessly flap them in lazy kicks over the engawa’s edge. The large deck of the citadel close to the ponds was a favorite spot of hers now. She stared vacantly at the clouds above. 

“ARUJI!!!” 

She looked up from her dazed reverie. A broad grin.

 “Taiko! Micchan is in the-”

“Yeah, I know he’s in the kitchen but - _AH-ROO-JI_. Everyone is in a dull mood right now. No one is keen to do anything interesting. Micchan asked me to go find someone to have fun with.”

 

“Ah.”

Ah? This would be the point where his aruji would get on her feet, do a ‘this won’t do!’ or ‘leave it to me!’ and they would run off to get the fun started. Was this heat making even the aruji this dull as well?

“I mentioned something to Mitsutada recently. He must have taken it to heart, to send you to me.”

“Huh? Nah, Aruji, he told me to find-”

“Someone, right?”   


Seeing the tantou caught in his tracks, she laughed, “My bad! I guess what I have in mind is more than a person’s effort. Taiko - oh, Taiko! You would know this better than anyone! Maybe even Mitsutada!” 

Now the tantou was really confused.

“Remember back in July when I fell ill? We missed something that I enjoy a while back.”

He nodded.

“And the summer heat got even worse and we decided to just drop it?”

His eyes widen. 

 

“Aruji, you mean-” 

Oh _ho_ , now he got it! Seeing his bright eyes sparkle, the saniwa puts a finger to her lips.

“I don’t think many will remember, but I think this will help everyone feel better about the summer heat, especially as a surprise. Mitsutada said it was a great idea and would help make kakigori, but suggested _you_ are the best person for the job!”

 

Taikogane thought for a hot minute. How could he forget? That yearly tradition, by the side of Date Tadamune and Furihime as they reveled in the Sendai midsummer night. Now with hands and feet, he can prepare everything in the Date way, the Sendai way, and with some _style_!

 

“I’ll get us some paper and scissors! Let’s make many many strips! And sparklers - now we can use sparklers, right?! Ooooh, I can feel it, Aruji! Let’s go wild with style!!” 

“Awesome! You’ll have to guide me on what to do. I’m following your lead today.”

 

With that, Taikogane sprinted off again. The saniwa wondered to herself how a small package bundled that much energy in it but returned to looking at the clouds. 

She thought she would have to ask the tantou very nicely for help with this project on her mind, but she was thankful that the Sadamune tantou did break away from his Date-family clique and was more than happy to entertain her request. 

 

A song was on her mind.

“ _The bamboo leaves are rustling, rustling…”*_

 

That evening, the weary toudan were greeted with a piece of paper art, a colored strip of paper, pens and a sparkler by their dinner plates. As they murmured and ate, the saniwa put down her chopsticks and asked for everyone’s attention.  
  
She had a surprise for them, she said. Tonight is the night for yukata, kakigori, and a time of relaxation together. She gestured to Taikogane, already in his yukata and tabi, to open the dining room’s large doors that overlooked the southern ponds.

The tantou, for all his efforts and running about in the afternoon, pulled the large wooden doors with difficulty. Micchan and Kara-chan came to help and drew back the doors fully. They revealed a large lantern that hung from the beams: A sphere at the top was lit up and glowed golden from the gold and yellow paper balls that formed its shape. Trailing below it like a large tassel were strings of origami cranes and decorative paper strips of summer motif, creating an eye-catching riot of color.

The entire room gasped. Even Mitsutada himself was not expecting this elaborate scene, despite the hints he had given.

 

“Sada-chan! That’s the Sendai Tanabata lantern, isn’t it?”

Ookurikara nodded, “This time of the year seems right.”

 

The saniwa clapped her hands, “Our swords of the Date clan reminded me that the Sendai Tanabata Festival occurs later than the regular Tanabata night. I apologize for making everyone miss it this year. Taikogane Sadamune helped me immensely in preparing this and for that I am grateful.”

At this, the room burst into applause and genuine cheers. Taikogane’s smile only grew wider as he scanned the dining hall. But of course, he cannot just take this standing still. He pirouetted and posed, “Of course! We gotta do this in style!”

 

One more clap from their aruji, “Alright folks! We’ll convene at the bamboo trees by the pond later. There are more sparklers, special Sendai-style decorations and dessert set up with Konnosuke. In the meantime, please enjoy your meal!”

 The chatter in the dining hall grew noticeably at the news and the more enthusiastic of the crowd started to wolf down their meals. Taikogane found himself being called by the saniwa and took his tray to her table, a distance away from the rows of voices.

 

“I’d say that’s a success! Well done, Taikogane!”

“Hehe, you aren’t half-bad either. The credit should go to you too.”

“Nah, you knew all the designs and patterns. We got through this thanks to your guidance. You must be tired. I know I am.”

At this, she pats her lap enthusiastically. Taikogane took the note and sat on her lap.

 

In the noise of the dining hall, they watch over the crowd from where they sat. Taikogane could see Micchan speaking to the other swords, most likely about what the different Sendai papers were about. Kara-chan leaves, probably for the kitchen to help Micchan prepare some yummy kakigori.

 

He rested his head against her shoulder and heard the song she softly sang, just the two of them. 

 _“_ _The five-color paper strips_

_I have already written._

_The stars twinkle,_

_and there they will watch us.”*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/7/5- 2019/7/12: Summer x Tanabata
> 
> I went a little over the time limit but I think that helped? This is my Summer x Tanabata period. I went along with a gut feel to have Taikogane star in this episode (get it? Hue hue) but lo and behold, Sendai holds their own Tanabata festival in August, not tonight (July 7th). But Sendai really takes it over the top (Google-fu it) with really large lanterns, many different origami decorations to put on the bamboo and celebrating it over a period instead of a day. 
> 
> * The song is called Tanabata-Sama, a folk/children song. It sings about the Tanabata festival's origin story characters as 'they', and the activities done during the night festival.


	12. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB 69, Prompt of 2019/7/12- 2019/7/19: [Corruption] vs. [Purification]
> 
> Nankaitarou Chouson successfully implements his trap. He caught a very dangerous prey.

_  
To be a sword is to protect one's country, protect one's house. To that end we have manifested in these forms, is that not so?_

 

Nankaitarou Chouson, blade of the infamous Hanpeita and masterpiece of his namesake (of the Yamashiro region in the _Shinshinto_ era), mused as he stared at his latest achievement on the field. Were it that his achievement was a moment of Eureka in his research, he would have been elated. His current milestone was caught in a snare of his creation, modified heavily after field tests by his new master and the legion of other swords under their command. It was a feat, regardless of how his tutees fretted nearby. His prey was ensnared with binds of the best rope, gripped in the teeth of the most unyielding alloy the smith could produce, and spiritually subdued in the talisman imbued by his master’s power.

The sickly blue naginata noble kneeling before him was muted. For the tightened bonds and biting metal in its skin, it remained silent. Minutes ago, the team of swordsmen battled its peers and itself until his ever-reliable associate Hizen Tadahiro led this one astray from its formation and right into the trap. Its weapon lay by its side, far from reach from even himself, and its comrades no longer stood among them, dissipated a while ago by the splendid men he numbered among.

 

Nankai hummed to himself as he closed his book shut. Visual notes have been jotted down, scintillating details of its corrective existence distorting its form to a skeletal husk of a human. Is flesh mortal? Was a human soul bound to a chronological existence that the time-axis-traveling Kebiishi did away with a soul entirely but kept its form?

  
All he needed now is a closer observation of its nature.

 

“Murderer.” 

The bound being spoke.

Nankai looked up in a measure of astonishment which morphed to enthusiasm. 

“Oh, please repeat that?” 

The tall hat of the being rose. Limp and long hair parted to show one glowing blue eye that shone upon his face.

“ _Murderer._ ”

“Ah, indeed you speak. That should make this easier.”

 

Nankai turned squarely to face the bound skeleton and squatted down with his knees splayed. He spoke to a sentient being, deduced by the emotive choice of word. It was only fair to give it a sense of respect, as accurate results were necessary.

“Now, I would prefer as clear and succinct an answer you can provide to all of my questions. I promise relief at the end of this interview. May we proceed?”

The naginata tilted its head.

“ _Hanpeita_.”

 

Nankai bristled. That was unnecessary. But, he had to keep his calm. He is a professional scholar, not that name.

“Where do you originate from, naginata?”

“ _Blood_.”

“What of blood?”

“ _On your blade._ ”

Nankai coughed.

“May I remind you that this is not about me but-”

 

“Zuizan.”

 

Nankai could not hold his composure at that name. He was aware of that name. He was very painfully aware of that name. 

The scene it elicited is an ugly one. Zuizan, the name a barbaric man took for the scholarly arts of poem and illustration. That man who gripped onto his _tsuka,_ fingers callously stroking his steel, and dangled him by his side in the sickening stench of bloodlust. The madman who hid that bloodlust for false nobility as he cut his final dash into himself and fell forward with the grace of a samurai at his death.

 

“Sword of the _Kinnō-tō_ head _._ Benefactor of _Hitokiri_. _Sonno Joi._ _Tenchu_ -”

Nankai did not realize how hard he had clenched his jaw until he hissed a word through his teeth, “Enough. Shut up. Answer my question or I shall-”

His sword’s edge rested on the neck of the naginata and his grip on it was painfully tight. Racking in memories, his grip on his scholarly focus that had him in a cheer moments ago was fading faster than he dared to admit.

 

“ _Yoshida Toyo remembers.”_

 The naginata’s head fell to the ground.

It was too late. The memories flooded his vision: Tosa. The meeting. The plans. The men. Ryoma’s departure. Okada Izou. The cheers of death. The jeers of the foreigners and Shogunate. The mad hand’s warmth. The reports. The successes in blood. 

The true barbaric nature that brought him into the world. 

His breaths turned to shudders. His head bowed, watching the radiant blue eye dim to black and fade away into cursed dust. Another head has rolled by his hand. 

 

_To that end we have manifested in these forms, is that not so?_

_Or are we_ truly _our forms?_

 

“Oi, sensei. Are we done here? You finished that naginata alre-”

Hizen Tadahiro stopped in his tracks.

“Hizen, ev’rything alright?”

“Yoshiyuki. Something’s wrong.”

The cape-clad form of Nankaitarou turned to face them. On a face that usually sat with cool composure was a wicked grin, teeth showing. His finger raised to his chin, and his eyes fixated right on Hizen’s. The eyes were bloodshot red. Mutsunokami held his breath - the uchigatana’s _tsuka_ distinctly showed an unnatural red glow.

“Nothing is wrong, Izou-san. I’m merely recovering. It has been a while since I felt like my old self again. Now, we have much to do. I have plans for you.”

 

 _Hanpeita-san_.

 

Hizen ran forward and grabbed Nankaitarou’s shoulders, shaking him furiously. Mutsunokami ran to the others for help.

“Sensei! You’re not him! You said so! You are Chouson! CHOUSON! SENSEI! SENSEI ARE YOU THERE?! ANSWER ME, SENSEI, PLEASE!”

The smile only grows.

 

“We must study this closely now, Izou-san. This may prove useful for our future plans.”

 

Hizen let out a guttural scream, “SENSEI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nankaitarou Chouson angst. The man always had that potential ever since he said he'd rather be associated with his swordsmith of the same name as him (whom we don't have many sources about) but Hizen remarks he's closer to Hanpeita in that recollection.
> 
> I prefer my Nankai was a good strong side of master-dilemma. This is a corruption of the heart, which leads to mind and soul. Then one can question how much of Chouson is made of Hanpeita's influence. 
> 
> Tsuka = hilt. Not the handle, but hilt. Think of an experienced swordsman who'd rest his hand on the hilt and have the blade between index and third fingers.


	13. Tantou and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houchou follows Aruji out of the honmaru for a day and good fortune smiled upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TKRB Prompt of I AM VERY LATE: [Tantou] vs. [Dessert]
> 
> Who else could it be but Houchou?  
> ~~

Houchou was far from still as he accompanied the older couple and their young daughter down the path. He could not contain his excitement. He skipped merrily, his trusty pouch bouncing by his side.

“Sweets, sweets, sweets, sweets,” he sang to himself as he bounced.

 

How he had found this fortune, this greatest of fortunes that surpassed even Monoyoshi’s penchant of good fortune is beyond even his belief. It would be a tale to tell his brothers that _he_ got ALL THE SWEETS and none of them could share.

All it took, really, was him asking to accompany Aruji out. Aruji had to ‘run errands’, by that meaning finding that particular type of something in the small tub that was kept in the freezer and would be half-empty by the next day. Aruji, in his great need for that one resource in his life, did not blink twice and dragged Houchou with him.

Out of that strange building of glass and metal they walked, and Aruji had led him to a ‘department store’. He knows this place: the other swords have talked about accompanying Aruji to that place. Aruji then led him through that monumental building’s glass doors with nary a nod to the bowing women left and right of him and took him down ‘escalators’ to the lowest floor.

There was a strange row of cold shelves full of those tubs Houchou recognized. Aruji let go of his hand, said something along the lines of, “I won’t take long, Houchou. Just wait a minute.”

 

“Aruji, are we getting any sweets? There are sweets from other places here, right?”

“Not now, Houchou, I gotta get this first. Give me a few - ooh.”

At the ‘ooh’, Houchou turned around from tapping his heels together to see his master entranced at a large sign pasted onto the shelf.

“A Buy-one-get-one-free deal?! I haven’t seen this in the longest! Okay, do I want cookie dough or the double choco one? But I wanted salted caramel last time and it’s here now…”

With that, Houchou pouted. Aruji was going to take a while. He _could_ go looking for sweets now. Aruji would definitely get him some sweets. Sweets look like sweets, anyway. It should not be hard to find some.

After walking in circles among shelves, displays, and rows and rows of boxed packaging, Houchou was lost and nearly in tears. He had not seen Aruji at all and could not find his way back to the cold shelves. He _knew_ he was in trouble with and without Aruji now.

 

That was when the little girl at his height appeared from the maze of boxed packaging.

“Aww, don’t cry! It’s sad to cry. Mom, Dad! Look who I found!”

Right behind the girl appeared the couple, dressed like the strange magazines Aruji got for Midare. Black and white attire on the man much like Shokudaikiri’s battle outfit, and the woman dressed in something Kasen might have liked judging from the colors.

“Oh no, are you lost? Where’re your parents? Do you need help?” The woman all but cooed.

He spied her hand being held in the man’s hand. They were too close and there was a daughter. Could it be… _a married woman_?

Could he try?

 

He looked up at the woman, eyes wide and teary.

“I… I want some sweets… please?”

 

 

“Hey, hey! What is your name? We’re friends now and friends know names!” The little girl, Mimi, chirped as she skipped beside Houchou.

“Houchou! I’m Houchou!”

“What a weird name! Let’s write it on the cake later, okay?”

“Cake?” Houchou asked aloud, the unfamiliar term rolling off his tongue uncomfortably.

“Oh, have you had cake before, Houchou? It’s only the _best thing ever!_ Like, I ask Mommy and Daddy if we can have cake today and they say yes and take me out for cake!”

 

The little girl practically twirled. A titter came from behind, Houchou could tell it was the father, and the mother held a little device in her hands with excitement.

“Mimi, we’re here!”

“Houchou, look at ALL THESE CAKES!”

 

Houchou looked. There were pedestals behind this wall of glass, filled with things he both recognized and did not. There were round blocks of something on many golden pedestals, covered in paste or something and decorated with many cut fruits.

What really caught his eye was the mountain of sweets placed on the plate closest to the glass. He almost drooled.

“Here we are,” the mother lowered herself down to the height of the two entranced and excited ‘children’, “Let’s have some cake, shall we? After this, my dear boy, we’ll go find your parents, okay?”

 

“Can…can I eat these?” Houchou whispered in excitement and his heart over the moon.

“As much as you like, you poor thing.”

He hugged the woman tightly.

“OI! You can’t hug my mom! I can hug her better!” Mimi threw herself at her mother in protest.

“Alright, you lot, I’ll see you all inside,” the father huffed with some impatience before walking in to get the reservation.

 

 

Houchou grinned. He had been to Nirvana and back, blissfully whisked through a parade of cake, chocolate, fruit and sweets that outweighed any _koban_ stash he ever found. He witnessed Aruji receiving an earful from his new parents and Mimi prancing around, sucking on candy. Houchou’s little pouch was full of wonderful candy from the ‘store’, as he learnt, and made a new friend.

Mimi ran over and hugged him, “Houchou, do you have to go home? I wanna hear more about your brothers! I’m so jealous you have adventures with your brothers every day! I have to go to _school_.”

As he watched Aruji and the father shake hands and exchange bows, he knew his good fortune has come to an end.

“I’m sorry. I have to go home. My brothers need me. Thank you for the sweets.”

"Let's do this again!" Mimi gave one last hug before running over to her beckoning parents. 

Aruji got down on his knees before Houchou and hugged him, “Houchou I am so sorry! Please don’t run away like that, you gave me a horrible fright! There will be sweets for you when we get back, okay?”

“It’s okay, Aruji! I ate my fill today,” Houchou chirped.

 

“Hey, Aruji. Can we bring everyone to that cake place one day?”


	14. Former Master vs Current Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKRB Prompt of 2019/8/16- 2019/8/23: [Former Master] vs. [Current Master]
> 
> A Masamune and Sadamune sit together and chat a LOT about masters past and present.

Hyuuga Masamune has been helpful today, assisting the ones on duty with the care of their horses. With the chores of the day done and over with, he enjoyed a cup of tea with a friend of his. One could say that they both were of sunny dispositions, but his friend was a bit more obvious in his mannerisms that paired with his bright and cheery colors. 

“Mmm, I wonder what Kikkou-nii will prepare for lunch today,” Monoyoshi Sadamune hummed.   
“Mmm, umeboshi would be nice,” Hyuuga thought aloud.   
A giggle and a soft slurp, “It would, wouldn’t it?”  
“Huh, I thought it would be a bit sour for you.”  
Another giggle, “When prepared right, even the sour umeboshi can taste pleasant. I’d say especially your batches, Hyuuga-sama.”

Hyuuga took his next sip thoughtfully. 

“Sadamune-san, do you recall who really hated umeboshi?”  
Monoyoshi thought for a minute, and his eyes twinkled. Both said their answer instantly, “Hideyoshi-sama!” 

That brought out hysterical laughter from the two. Hyuuga recovered slowly, “To think that old man just hated it. At least my Tokugawa master was so fond of it.”  
“Tokugawa… Yorinobu Tokugawa-sama, right?”  
“Ah! Yeah, after Sekigahara, Lord Katsunari Mizuno took me after Ishida…”

Monoyoshi interrupted, “Let’s not bring that up. Many of us passed hands through a Tokugawa family, after all. We’re like one big family under Tokugawa-sama’s name, in a sense!”

Hyuuga nodded. He looked up at the roof of the deck they sat on. He shifted his position and a thought came to mind.

“Sadamune-san, do you think about Ieyasu often?”  
“Of course! I was by his side often. I could feel his affection for me, even after all this time.”  
“Mmm, I think of Mitsunari-sama often too. We liked each other too.”

“Wow, that brings back memories,” Monoyoshi adjusted his position, wrapping his arms around his knees, “Sekigahara, as you said.”

“Who knew that would change so much after it was over,” Hyugga thought aloud in the shared nostalgia, “And so many of us here were changed by it too.”

“Not like we could spring arms and legs and a mouth to run and shout. If I could, I would’ve told you, Mouri, and the other swords to come over! I would bring good fortune to us all, all with your help too.”  
“Mmm, but Mitsunari-sama was a likable man to me too. I liked him more than Mizuno-sama. I think I might have stayed with him if given the choice.”

Monoyoshi nodded, “True. I never experienced any other family than the Hideyoshi and Tokugawa. Being with other masters and families and trading hands many times is unfamiliar.”

Hyuuga put his cup aside, “We are swords after all. We had no control of our fates, passed around as presents or won by warlords. In the end, it can’t be helped after all.” 

He cocked his head to a side, “So now that we’re all under one master, we can help each other now, and be of help to each other. No more battlefields. No more passing through hands. The saniwa is our final master and I’m content with that.”

The last thing Hyuuga expected was a stifled giggle from Monoyoshi. “What’s so funny?”

“If I had met you before Sekigahara in this form, I’d be yelling across the moat for you to come over. Tonbokiri would be waving my banner and I’d get the other Tokugawa swords to break you out. We could be having conversations like this waaaay before today. That would have been nice, instead of meeting as blades on a battlefield.”

“Ah,” Hyuuga entertained the thought, “As friends on the same side, not friends on opposite sides of a bloody mess, hmm?”

Monoyoshi chuckled, “All wishful thinking, I promise. I’m glad your former masters treasured you as much as mine did. I would have liked to meet your master too, and not on the other side.”

“And as the human saying goes, we let bygones be bygones,” came a voice from behind.

Both turned towards the engawa where the voice came from, “Aruji-sama!”

“My, this is a sunny place with smiles,” the elderly saniwa bent down to hug the two of them, “You both seem to be getting along well. I wish I could say the same for Mutsunokami and Nagasone. Kikkou has been looking for you, lunch is ready!”

Both men agreed to end their chat for the moment, warmed with both nostalgia of masters of the past and the benevolence of their current master today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, this is a talky. Done past midnight, and it took me a while to find a chatting partner with Hyuuga. Both Hyuuga and Monoyoshi were Hideyoshi-gumi, and they parted ways there. Hyuuga went to Ishida Mitsunari and Monoyoshi was firmly a Tokugawa sword. The Battle of Sekigahara pitted both these masters against each other and Tokugawa sentenced Mitsunari to death when he won. Hyuuga went on to be a trophy to Mizuno, who also got killed in another event and was THEN given to a Tokugawa family in Kishu, umeshu land :D
> 
> Yeah, they had to talk that all out. Blech the ending, I got tired. Ganba to me for the next one, I would like to do better. :)


	15. All's Well Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are DONE!

Hello fellow readers and writers alike!  
  
I gave a poke at TKRB69's organizer and they informed me that TKRB69 has come to a close for the season.

 

Like I said before, TKRB69 was and still is a great exercise of craftsmanship for the franchise's fan-creators. I would like to thank TKRB69's organizer for setting up the prompts and the effort and time put into retweeting and sharing the works of our labor.

I felt the highs and lows of the process. The days my work took precedence were tough and made the time limit a godsend. Days where inspiration took a hit made the time limit a curse and I broke the barrier a few times.

I also made concerted efforts to write about characters that rarely take the limelight. I still forget Hyuuga on a regular basis (until he became a drop in 8-2 wahoo!) and Touken Ranbu does benefit from having so many good boys that it is not unexpected that a few would be obscure. Digging into meitou, the wiki for the game, the Discord and other resources for the works (Thank you Markus Sekso of <https://markussesko.com/> for your invaluable translations and retelling of katana history) helped to reaffirm how the franchise won me over with a fantasy built upon a rich history.

I have other works to work on now. The TKRB69min Challenge has honed and showed me my areas of strength and areas to improve. I still find it hard to write without a saniwa/human/*other* in the story with the Toudans. I still find it hard to pull out emotions because emotions are easier felt than described. However, I find it easier to interpret some characters now and I find my joys in writing something fuwa fuwa, mofu mofu, lighthearted and absolutely kyoot-uwu. 

 

To every creator and writer who took part in the TKRB69 Challenge, I hope you also had an enjoyable journey with me in creating for your boys.

 

Till the next challenge!

\- Lianya


End file.
